


A Visage of Hope

by Swalublue



Series: The Visage Series [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue
Summary: Book 2 of the Visage SeriesTimmy and Poof have been caught by Crocker. Now Cosmo and Wanda must race against time to save their children before Timmy's first wean. All while Crocker plans to complete his transformation as leader of his very own empire.
Relationships: Cosmo Cosma & Poof Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma & Wanda Fairywinkle Cosma & Mr. Turner & Mrs. Turner, Mr. Turner/Mrs. Turner (Fairly OddParents)
Series: The Visage Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144106
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

‘A Visage of Hope’ is book 2 in the Visage Series. A direct sequel to ‘A Visage of Revenge’   
Prologue  
For one of the biggest events in Dimmesdale history. One in which people for months had been talking about it. The train station was rather barren with the exemption of two people. The boy in the pink hat secured the three notebooks in his hand and looked up towards the woman. She was clearly older with silky blue eyes, rugged wrinkled skin. Wearing a blue bellhop uniform, and handed him a small plastic card. “Here since you’re the only one here. You can be the first to make history,” she ruffled his brown hair lightly. “In this universe, a near-infinite amount of space exists, which has quadrillions of beings, trillions of galaxies, billions of worlds. And out of all these possibilities, this moment is one of kind. It will never happen again. Enjoy your ride Timmy...the name’s Melody.” With that, she walked away leaving the boy confused.   
“Okay?” Timmy said awkwardly. He held the plastic card in his hand after securing the notebooks in his hand. Walking over to the train door’s he held out his hand. The door slid open and he walked inside which was a cool draft inside. With rows of neatly cleaned and built seating. “So what do I do now?” Timmy asked as the three notebooks turned into fairies.   
“Poof!” A smile crossed his face as his brother appeared who flew across the empty train car. The fairy toddler flew around the train and Timmy moved over towards a seat, and Poof floated down. “Poof?”   
“Well, I don’t know. I just thought it’ll be cool to experience. I’ve never been on a train before,” Timmy admitted. On the other side of him, we’re his godmother and godfather. Both of them were mostly silent and the two of them mess around, “Besides this should be cool.” Poof could only giggle and with that, they spent the whole hour chatting and messing with one another. Which left Wanda with a smile across her face. Timmy nuzzled Poof in his arms. Cosmo drifted off to sleep from the soothing rhythm of the train. “Hey Wanda where the heck is everybody? For weeks everyone in town was talking about it….and now nobody.”   
“Well,” Wanda said. “There’s a lot of reasons for this sport. Some people just got busy, some just got busy others forgot. Don’t worry overtime the light rail will gain momentum and riders.”   
“Ah,” Timmy yawned. Wanda raised an eyebrow and from her side, she grabbed her wand. With a single wave of it, she made sure that no one would disturb her family. She could easily poof them home, but would rather not. Timmy closed his eyes as Poof nuzzled into his chest. It was rare for him to ever take naps, but it was always adorable. He murmured something under his breath and Wanda looked at her husband. Only glancing back to them.   
“Oh no,” she said. Just noting a slight hover of Timmy before he landed back into the seat. In one way she was excited, but in another, there was a bitter worry. Him weaning wasn’t something she was looking forward to, but she couldn't control it. All she had to deal with was a certain deranged math teacher. She wasn’t sure what was going on and slowly drifted to sleep.   
\---  
In another part of Dimmesdale deep underground a house. A man wearing a white shirt with a black tie. Was going over a rather thick leather binding, ‘My Despair’ by Alice Doomblinger. A collection of information she collected all over the internet scraping together a great book. One in which would assure his revenge flipping over the page of wild magic. He turned his head to two huge vats that were overflowing with fairy magic. Slowly pouring it, “Soon,” he said. “I’ll have all the magic I need to finally make a wish!” He spazzed, standing up he brushed off his clothes. “And with that, I finally prove the existence of Fairies! And prove once and for all-”   
“Denzel!” An older woman’s voice caused the man to wince.  
“What is her mother!” He shouted back.  
“You’re not planning some evil plot, are you? Would you help mommy try on this dress?” He crushed under his breath. How he hated the wretched woman with every fiber in his being.  
“Coming mother,” with that he turned away from his work. Which was nearing completion. It left him with a giddy feeling knowing that soon a certain boy in a pink hat's deadly secret would be revealed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1   
The four of them sat in a booth in a Fairy World restaurant. Wanda could only smile at her two children. They had been in the restaurant for over an hour now, but she didn't want to disturb them. Timmy and Poof were playing on a small portable gaming council laughing at one another. She had no clue what game the two of them were playing, but didn’t bother asking. Her husband was happily munching on something, everything was just...perfect. So she poofed up a magazine and started flipping through it was months outdated, but was the last article published about her sister. Where was she? “Turner!” She crushed the magazine in her hand. How she hated this man and wanted nothing more than to harm him.   
“What?” Wanda snapped at the man. Who raised an eyebrow at her both Timmy and Poof turned towards her. “Do you want? I’m not in the mood.” He instantly soured her mood. The tall muscular fairy raised his eyebrow at her; there were some things that no one was going to miss. He raised an eyebrow at her and looked over to the two of them.   
“Aren’t you supposed to be in school?” Jorgen asked, raising an eyebrow. “You know Tuner using your godparents to skip school isn’t good. I’m going to make that a rule. Not the point, I’m not here for Turner I’m here for you two.” Wanda could only glare at him.   
“Not!” She snapped, “I’m not in the mood.”   
“No?” Jorgen asked, “Are you breaking some kind of rule puny fairy?”   
“Leave my wife alone!” Cosmo said as he flew in front of Wanda without thinking. “We were just eating pancakes! Besides, it was Wanda’s idea.” He said happily only to get glares from Wanda. “What? You indeed said you wanted to keep Timmy home from school and all of that. Oh.”   
“Wait why?” Timmy asked. “I had a sure-fire way to finally score a date with Trixie too. Come on Poof I’m already late.”   
“No, you don’t!” Wanda snapped, “You’re not going to school and I am not going to another stupid seminar. And if this is about my licenses can we just do it another day.”   
“Stop being overprotective,” Timmy complained. Only to receive a hug from both Cosmo and Wanda.   
“And yet you love us anyway!” Both of them said, Timmy and Poof just shook their heads.   
“Too bad!” Jorgen said, “The fairy council has called a mandatory health seminar and all godparents are required to attend.” With that, he snatched Wanda and Cosmo, and before he could reach the poofed away with them. Leaving Timmy and Poof on their own and there was nothing she could do.   
\---  
She was rather curious. Melody could only watch the event unfold right in front of her face. “Don’t lie to me, Turner!” Denzel Crocker snapped with spit flinging from his lips. The boy could only wipe his face, “I know you have Fairy godparents!” He spazzed and after standing up from the ground brushed off his clothes. Slowly she approached the boy. In this universe, there were thousands of choices that one could make, but sometimes fate would open a door. And now she had a choice, and so thought it over. One one hand leaving it alone...but. It took her only a moment to make a decision. A rapid thought that was going to change the future, but one she was curious how it would play out. Curiosity was a nasty snake that tasted so sweet.   
“I don’t know what you are talking about…” Timmy said awkwardly. Crocker glared at him.   
“I know you're lying Turner,” with that he turned away. Melody held out her foot to purposely trip the man. He grumbled and picked himself off the floor. “I’m warning you Turner, one day. I’ll prove to you all that Fairies-” He spazzed, but she turned him out. Timmy's eyes were fixated on her almost like he could see her or at least sense her. Walking over towards him she placed her hand on his chest. With a smooth amount of magic slowly unraveling the chains that surrounded his heart. “Huh?” Before anyone knew what happened.   
A bright light followed the room and Timmy and Poof went flying. Poof just bounced towards the front of the classroom. Timmy landed on the ground and slowly rubbed his forehead, “Ouch. Poof are you okay?” Melody walked slightly closer towards them. Poof had landed in Crocker’s arms. Gasp and silence filled the room. As Crocker pressed a button on his desk and Poof got sucked into a vacuum-like machine. “Hey let Poof go.” Timmy snapped.   
“Ooh, you don’t have godparents do you?” Crocker said chuckling, “Now I know why.”   
“Let Poof go,” Timmy said. Crocker could only chuckle for Timmy’s eyes to shift another color. “I said let my brother go!” The magic inside blew out into the room with a flash. And both of them disappeared in an instance.   
“And so it begins…” With that, she walked away leaving the children and Crocker in disarray. “Let’s see where this takes us.”   
\---  
“Ugh,” Cosmo said. “So boring! My mind is rotting away.” Her husband complained and she could only grumble in agreement. Wanda landed on the wooden floor with her wings spread out. “Umhh Wanda..?” She could only grumble, “Timmy are you okay?” She raised her head to see Timmy floating with fury on his face. “Woah,” Cosmo said, taking the words right out of her mouth. For the first time in her life, they finally got to see his fairy side. He was a little taller than Poof, but not by much. Only lacking the fairy round sphere form. His hands were wrapped tightly around Poof and his eyes had shifted to a pink color.   
Timmy flew directly into her arms alongside Poof. “Poof Poof, Crocker!” She leaned back slowly at her two toddlers. And just let them ramble themselves into exhaustion. Her arms wrapped around him until he eventually just slept. It was rare for him to take a nap, but she wasn’t complaining.   
“Wow, his wings are so pretty. Can I have them?” Cosmo asked, “Wait they aren’t marked that weird.” Wanda followed her husband's line of thought. Carefully as to not wake Timmy she spread his wings. Out all the way and as he pointed out his wings weren’t marked. So she poofed up a small wing kit and this caught her husband's attention, but he knew what she was going to do. After getting a photo of his wings she got a glance over Poof’s wings. When a fairy was born their wings would display a unique pattern that would be very similar to their parents and siblings. Very rare a fairy would be born without any markings, and during the youth. One could ‘mark’ a fairy to represent adoption.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Cosmo was tapping his fingers against the wooden table. He was growing impatient waiting for them to wake up. “Can we wake them up yet? I’m bored,” he frowned. “Come on we can take them over to mama. I’m sure she’ll love to see them or maybe Big Daddy, but he might make me go swimming with the fishes.” Wanda raised her head from the magazine and glared at him. “What? They are our parents and have a right to know. Or are we going to keep pretending.”   
“We’re going to keep pretending. I’m not ready to let them know,” Wanda said. “Besides we just got Timmy to spread his wings. Can’t we wait a bit longer?” Cosmo thought for a moment.   
“I guess,” he grumbled. “But I want to wake them up. Come on-” both of them turned their head. As Poof flew directly into the kitchen giggling to himself. On top of his head was Timmy’s pink hat. And he flew faster as Timmy rushed into the room. He was not happy.   
“Give it back Poof!” Poof flew faster and Timmy chased after him. Clearly he was slower than Poof since his wing had just been marked. Which would heal in a few days Poof just stuck out his tongue. Which only made Timmy even more mad, “Get back here!” Timmy rushed faster than he used too randomly his wings would dip. Cosmo flew as fast as he could to intercept them only to get hit in the scuffle.   
“I’m okay,” Cosmo said. Before anything else went wrong she flew up into the air, and Poof flew directly into her chest.   
“Poof?” Poof asked looking up.   
“Ha!” Timmy said as he snatched the hat and glared at Poof. “Hmm. Hey where are we? This isn’t my house and my back hurts.”   
“Don’t worry Timmy,” Cosmo said. “Your back won’t hurt for long. Wanna go play some video games? I’m warning you I’m pretty good.” He said and Timmy and Poof looked at one another then Cosmo.   
“Don’t you dare!” Wanda snapped at the three of them which looked at her, “What do you two want to eat?” Cosmo, Timmy, and Poof looked at one another in sync.   
“Waffles!” Wanda sighed, what was with the three of them and waffles? Shaking her head, “And of course syrup!”   
“And a whole bunch of eggs!” Cosmo said as he pulled out his wand. Wanda pulled out her wand and poofed Timmy into his human form. He landed on the floor without noticing. “Hmm eggs,” Cosmo said. As he poofed up a whole carton of eggs. Timmy and Poof could only roll their eyes.   
“Relax Timmy you’ll be fine. The pain should go away in a few days and we are also in our house in Fairy World. Cosmo and I bought it after the whole schrade yesterday. We decided to take the safer option and come back. Now then do you want me to whip it up or do you want to go out to eat?” She already knew the answer, and the three of them looked at her without skipping a beat.   
“We want to eat out!” Wanda sighed, how could she have ever predicted this. With that she raised her wand and poofed the four of them to a random restaurant in Fairy World.   
\---  
Timmy sat at the wooden table confused. In front of him was a wrapped gift he had yet to open up. Wanda held a camera in her hand with a gitty, “Come on open it!” All three of them said, Timmy had been poofed back into his fairy form. Which he himself had no clue about, sighing. Timmy opened the package and looked rather confused. In his hand was a magical rattle, Wanda snapped a photo. “So what do you think?”   
“It’s a baby-rattle. How ever did you know?” He said confused, “Okay is this supposed to be some kind of joke?”   
“Nope!”   
Timmy could only frown at them, but shook his head. “Ugh you guys are so confusing. Well...what exactly is this for?” He held it out, it had a green polish with a pink handle and a yellow star. Poof held out his own rattle and could only giggle at the thought. “No it’s not.”   
“Poof,” Timmy glared at him. Poof snickered, “Poof Poof! Poof!”   
“You’re on!” Timmy said and with that the two of them rushed out of the kitchen. Wanda just looked towards her husband.   
“I can’t believe this day finally came!” Cosmo said cheerfully, “Ooh what should we do next?”   
“Nothing!” They both said in sync. And followed after their two energetic toddlers. Happily together.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Time passed slowly for the two of them. Wanda and Cosmo were struggling to pass time as they waited for their toddlers to wake up. Both of them sat at a wooden table playing a game of goldfish. Cosmo was tapping his fingers against the desk carefully looking over his hand. He wasn’t the smartest fairy in the world, but was the one she loved. “Do you have a seven?” Wanda shook her head and Cosmo groaned, “Go fish. Can we wake them up yet? I’m bored. And the park seems like so much more fun than this boring old stuffy house.” She could only chuckle at him, though she had to agree.   
“Relax sweety,” Wanda said. “They're going to get up soon besides don’t forget that Timmy has a doctor's appointment after he wakes up. Then we go to the park.” She reminded him, and Cosmo nodded his head. “So no, don't wake them up. I don’t want to deal with two cranky toddlers.”   
“I know,” Cosmo grumbled. With that, Wanda sighed and both of them gave up after a few more cares. “Now can we wake them up? They've been asleep forever.” With that, the two of them moved over to the living room and flipped on the television. After another twenty or so minutes Wanda shifted her head only to smirk. Poof was floating slowly towards them with a grin on his face.   
“Hi Poof!” They said and flow over to hug their toddler who could only giggle. “Yay. Poof’s awake.”   
“Should we get Timmy up?” Cosmo asked, Wanda looked at him for a moment. “Can we?”   
“Fine. Besides if he sleeps much longer he’s going to be late,” Poof looked at her puzzled. With that, the three of them floated over towards the other room. Inside was a floating crib where Timmy slept peacefully. “Okay ready?” Poof and Cosmo nodded their heads.   
“Wake up Timmy!”   
“Gah!” He shouted as he jumped into the air. Furry on his face, “Why do you three always do this? It’s annoying!” Wanda could only chuckle and they hugged him, “Seriously I was asleep.” He grumbled.   
“And yet you love us anyway,” they repeated.   
“I was asleep,” Wanda ignored him. And wrapped her arms around him, “What time is it?”   
“Around 2 o’clock. Now come on do you want anything to eat?” Wanda asked Timmy thought for a moment but nodded his head. “Figures.” With that, the four of them made their way into the kitchen. After feeding the two toddlers both of them were snickering and happily chuckling. “So what are we doing now?”   
“Poof!” Poof shook his rattle.   
“Oh no you don’t,” Wanda said. Poof and Timmy both looked at her, “Timmy’s coming with me. We have something to do. Poof, you're going with daddy to hang out at the park.” She instructed, “Relax Timmy. It’s not going to be for more than an hour at most and then we’ll join them later.” Timmy and Poof looked at one another, “It's just a doctor's appointment.”   
“Why?”   
Wanda never answered his questions. Instead, she kissed Cosmo on the lips and Poof on the head. Timmy grumbled but listened to her anyway. With that, she raised her wand and poofed away with Timmy. They appeared inside Fairy Worlds hospital. She quickly changed Timmy back into his human form. Though he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. “Ah, Wanda how are you?” The nurse asked after exchanging information he flew over towards Timmy. Who had poofed up a videogame council in his hand? Usually, he would complain but ignored him. “The doctor will see you know.” Timmy was just following her anyway.   
After entering the room Doctor Rip. Studwell appeared in the room. “Ah Wanda where’s Poof?” He asked, looking around only seeing Timmy. Who was sitting in the room confused, “Is this some kind of troll?”   
“Nope,” Wanda said. With that, she raised her wand and poofed Timmy back into his fairy form. “The appointments are not for me, it's for Timmy.” He wasn’t even paying attention, but his mouth dropped open. “Before you ask. Jorgen is responsible for everything.”   
“Well, I see-”   
Wanda pulled out a photo with a number on it, “Look this card has my sister's personal hairstylist on it. And you know how valuable that is and no I don’t know where my sister is. I just want to make sure that Timmy’s alright.”   
“Ah,” Studwell said. After taking the card turned his attention towards Timmy. It was a surprise to have another toddler, but Wanda wasn’t going to complain. He grumbled, but let the doctor do his work. He was more fascinated by his video game. She could only shake her head. It only took around twenty or so minutes. “Well,” he said as he read over his clipboard. “He’s completely fine and perfectly healthy. And I wish I could publish this, but I won’t. Just one thing who’s paying-”   
“Jorgen,” Wanda said shyly. “He’s responsible for all of this and he’s going to pay for the financial cost.”   
“Ah,” Studwell said.   
“Can we go now?” Timmy asked, bored, “I don’t even know why we're here. I’m fine.”   
“I know that just making sure,” Wanda admitted. “Ready to go?” Timmy nodded his head and with that, the two of them poofed away. Leaving Studwell to do his business Jorgen was going to have a nasty surprise waiting for him. One that Wanda was happily going to give the jerk.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Wanda wrapped her arms around Timmy. Pulling her wings back she scooped the toddler with a sweeping motion. Which only made him break out into a fit of laughter from the motion. One of the very few weaknesses of a fairy she had accidentally discovered that made both Timmy and Poof giggle. “Stop!” He squeaked, but couldn't help himself. It was rather adorable as he squirmed in her arms, “I’m fine. I just want to go see my parents.”   
“You can,” Wanda said. “Just not until after we make sure that Crocker won’t come for you. Or Poof again.” She reminded him but didn’t let up her attack which left him fit into the air.   
“Fine...Fine!” He gave in, “I won’t I promise.”   
That left Wanda rather happy and she gave up after hugging him. “Will you stop this! Stop being overprotective!” He snapped back, but she ignored him. Timmy finally squirmed out of her grip and flew in the other direction. Towards Poof who was happily playing games with Cosmo.   
…  
“Poof poof!” Poof said defensively.   
“I know that,” Timmy said defensively. “I have an idea,” with that he raised his rattle and poofed them back down to earth. Poof glared at him, “Look we’re not visiting my parents. We're just grabbing a few things to bring back to Fairy World. I’m not lying or breaking my promise.” Poof shook his head, but with that, they went to different sides of the room. Each grabbing a few items they wanted to bring back it took them about an hour to gather everything they wanted. Timmy had grabbed a few comic books, games, and stuff they could easily slip past Wanda.   
“Poof?” Timmy followed his brother's eyes to see on the floor slightly under his bed. It was an interesting round and nearly perfect circle. He picked it up from the ground. It had a red button in the center, “Poof?”   
“I don’t know,” Timmy admitted. “Want to find out?” Poof shrugged his shoulders and clicked the button. Only for a butterfly net to fly from the metal rings and cover the two of them. “You know in hindsight I should’ve seen this coming.”   
“Poof!”  
“I know,” Timmy said. “Hey let us out!” He floated up towards the net and pushed upwards trying to escape. Poof just sighed and pushed towards him. Magic was completely useless and when his godparents found him. Both of them were in trouble. From the shadows of his room, Crocker appeared with a helmet over his head that had built in binoculars. “Oh come on. I haven’t even been back for five minutes. Can you just let us go?”   
“Hmm…” Crocker tapped the bottom of his chin. “Let me think. For decades of my life. I’ve searched non-stop for the existence of fairies!” He screamed, “And they mocked me. Made fun of me...until one day I discovered a boy. One who wears a stupid pink hat. Initially, I thought you had godparents, but I guess you were right. As you are the fairy. So no!”   
“Drat. Wanda! Cosmo!” Timmy called out in his useless attempt, but Crocker could only laugh at him. They were always there…  
…  
She sliced off the carat's top only to stop. Hair on the back of her neck spiked and she looked around. “Cosmo’s where’s the boys? They're often quiet.” Cosmo looked up from the food that he was carefully preparing. Though he wasn’t the smartest he was getting better and better at cooking. And with having two toddlers he was becoming quite a chef.   
“I don’t know. Aren’t they playing?” Cosmo admitted, “Maybe they went to Spain? Tauro!” He said poofing up a red cape, Wanda ignored him, and with that, the two of them went to explore the house. Which made the entire place empty; it wasn’t common for Timmy to break his promise. Both of them looked at each other, “You don’t think.”   
“Likely,” With that, both of them moved towards a table. To a crystal ball grabbing her wand, she used it to focus on Timmy. A frown formed on her face he was in his room as Crocker picked up a small round sphere in his hand.   
“Uh oh…”


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
In all of her life Wanda’s life. They were three people that drove her up a wall and created a bile of venom. So rotten the core it would make even the most powerful anti-fairy gush. First was Timmy’s human parents, but they were only a temporary problem. That with age would fix themselves as they were only humans. On the other hand was Jorgen Von Strangle. Never in her life had her relationship with someone fallen so low. In fact, all around Fairy World, her bitter rivalry with Jorgen had become public knowledge. She wanted nothing more than to fly away and never see him again. “Jorgen will see you now hun,” with that Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. Poofing into the man’s room.   
“About time puny fairies!” He shouted, “What's with this-”   
“We need your help!” Wanda snapped, “Timmy and Poof have been captured by Crocker. I told them not to go back to earth. And they went anyway.” She spoke with a bitter rasp under her breath. Having to crawl back to the man who she hated with every fiber in her being was burning to lash out. “So we need you to help us find them before something bad happens or they get hurt. And trust me I don’t want to be here.” Cosmo glared at his wife, he wasn’t the smartest man in the world, but insulting the guy they were going to help wasn’t smart. Even if it was his fault that situations like these occurred.   
“Oh great,” Jorgen muttered. “You’re starting with this again. Look punny fairy file out these complaints and in three or so business days. I’ll get to you and your godchild. And whatever stupid wish he made this time.”   
“Three days?” Wanda screamed, “You know what. Coming here was a mistake.” With that, she poofed away leaving Jorgen to just shake his head. It wouldn't even take her minutes, but she had a meltdown. It wasn’t like she had the gall to actually sit there and explain things to him. Not that he partially cared. Wanda appeared back down in Timmy’s room and Como just shook his head. Cosmo was glaring at her, “Don’t give me that look. I’m not waiting for him to get off his butt and help us. We need to find the boys before something bad happens. Timmy still hasn’t weaned yet, and you know how that could go.”   
“Wanda?” Cosmo said, “You shouldn't be so harsh on him. I mean sure he’s a jerk and did this to Timmy, but...where was I going with this? I’m not good at motivational talk...oooh hey what’s this?” His green eyes shifted and he snatched a letter that was neatly folded opening it. “Dear Timmy’s fairy parents! I have your children and if you wish to see them again...some word I don’t know. Wow, this is atrocious writing, and I thought I was dumb.” Wanda snatched the letter from her husband's hand who only hugged her in turn. “Relax sweety. Soon we’ll be able to retire back in Fairy World. And we won’t have to deal with Crocker, Jorgen, or Timmy’s parents.”   
“I know,” Wanda admitted. “I’m just worried is all. This time Crocker has both of the boys with full magic-”   
“And?” Cosmo said, “We’ll get them back, and then we can retire in Fairy World. But we do have to think about Timmy and Poof.” Cosmo said, “Besides I bet we could have an awesome bacon party!” He shouted and poofed up a plate of bacon. Wanda could only lean into her husband and shared a kiss. Even if it wasn’t the brightest he was perfect for her.   
\---  
Crocker could only pinch the bridge of his forehead. The two of them were driving him up the wall. Then again he had to remind himself that they were children...fairy children, but children nonetheless. And these evil demons were like this; both of them were floating in the magical encases net preventing them from leaving. After about twenty or so minutes they gave up. And restored to playing a game of chess, a rather intense game of chess. For two beings that could be a range of age they sure had the destination. He started up the ‘unsuspecting van’ and continued his rushed drive home...while following traffic laws. “Can you stop driving like a maniac? We’re trying to play chess here.”   
“Hmm let me think about this turner? No!” Crocker snapped back as he made a sharp right turn. Timmy rolled his eyes and went back to his game of chess. “Ah-ha we’re finally here!” Crocker shouted it was a long twenty-minute drive, and the two had moved onto Go Fish or some other card game. How the two of them were using magic inside an anti-magic bubble was lost on him. Then again they were children...which meant very powerful magic...or very weak magic. Touching the small ball which constricted shrinking so he could pick it up in his hand. Timmy and Poof? Clearly Turner’s brother? Or whatever his real name was. He walked into his house and closed the door behind him silently.   
“Denzel!” His mother shouted, “Would you be a dear and try out this dress for me?”   
“No you old bat!” Crocker snapped, “I have fairy- a fair amount of homework to do and grade.” With that, he slipped downstairs away from his mother's unsuspecting gaze. The old bat was probably watching tv and he wanted nothing to do with that. Poof was trying to hold back a snicker.   
“Laugh it up why don’t we?” Crocker glared at them, “Oh don’t worry you two little fairies. I’m not going to hurt you. You're just going to make me a very powerful man.” A small laughter followed, but both of them just looked at him puzzled. “Nothing? Why am I not surprised I am talking to children. Clearly not the brightest bulb in the batch are we?” Timmy’s hand wrapped around the younger fairy tightly trying to protect him. Though it wasn’t much use. With that, he walked into his room and clicked a button on the wall. Which sent him underneath his house towards his secret layer. He was going to take this slow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Cooking was a stress-reducing activity that Wanda found fun. After a fun few minutes with her husband, they poofed down to the Turner’s kitchen. Taking the pan she poured a lightly colored rainbow liquid into a baby bottle. Taking her wand she stirred the liquid until it was a fine rosy pink in color. It smelled of roses with a taste of strawberries. Since Timmy and Poof were now older making baby formula was kind of useless, but this was special. Since Timmy was nearing his first wean this was a nice just-in-case. And now that Crocker had them it was more needed now than ever, “Hey Wanda?” She looked over to her husband as she put the lid on, “I want a daughter. We have like six sons. We can afford to lose a few. It would be fun and we could bug Timmy and...our other son.”   
Wanda thought for a moment. As she screwed on the lid and poofed the bottle to a safe location. “A daughter huh?” She asked grinning, “I’d love to. And the boys would love her two. What would you name her?”   
“Cosmrollea!” He said without skipping a beat, “She’d be named after me. What?” He asked, noticing Wanda giving her a strange loving glance.   
“And how would you plan to have another child?” She asked curiously.   
“Well we could have Timmy make another wish...or we could try another way. Though I’m not sure the name. I mean we do violate Da Rulez all the time,” he said chuckling.   
“Oh really mister?” Wanda grinned, “Well you better.” With that, she leaned into him and kissed him. “Well before we start thinking about having a daughter. We need to get the boy's thoughts...Though I want a daughter.”  
“Yay!” Cosmo said happily.   
“A daughter huh?” Cosmo and Wanda turned their head towards the entrance to the kitchen. As Mr. And Mrs. Turner returned from their nefarious adventures, “Where’s Timmy?” She asked, “Playing with Poof...or?” Mrs. Turner asked, she was always worrying about him. Cosmo and Wanda looked at one another unsure of how to respond. “Alright what’s going on?”   
“Now honey relax,” Mr. Turner said. “I know you’re always worried about him since he got...well you know.” Mrs. Turner glared at him, “And I’ll head out of the room leaving you three alone. Ding.”   
“Dong!” Cosmo finished it off. With that, Mr. Turner left the room to do something else. Knowing full well know to get between his wife, the fairies, and Timmy. “Well, I’m gonna go.. read a brick.” With that, he poofed away leaving Wanda and Mrs. Turner alone to talk. It was no secret that the two of them had a bitter relationship that was walking on thin ice.   
“He got kidnapped by Crocker,” Wanda admitted with a sigh. Timmy was going to school with Poof. Cosmo and I were doing some seminars. Something triggered Timmy’s fairy side and me. He escaped...and when I told him not to. He went back down to earth and got caught. So Cosmo and I are planning on going to save him. We made a special baby formula. And now...we’re going to go and save him.” She scratched the back of her head, “Umhh after we save Timmy can we keep him in Fairy World? He’s going to wean… its a fairy thing.”   
“Ah,” Mrs. Turner said, “Well if you need anything-” she winced. Wanda looked at the woman unsure of how to help. There was nothing that could be done about it...the slow death of a woman. Who she had never been to found off, “I’m fine. I’m fine just going and lie down.” Wanda raised her wand and poofed the woman onto a couch. An unfortunate side-effect of pure unbridled fairy magic pulsing through a human. Who wasn’t meant to have this much magic...and there was nothing she could do. Nothing that any fairy could do...but help ease the pain.  
\---  
Crocker could only enjoy the pure schadenfreude. His entire life...decades people made fun of him. Mocked him, ridiculed him. But now he had the unequivocally proof that fairies existed as he had... Two of them. And potentially more of them were on their way. A whole family or maybe just one fairy he was pretty confident they were children. But with anything that was magical one could never be quite sure walking through his giant castle of gold. For some strange reason he was wearing a blue suit that had a chin guard, but that was the strange thing. Watching the chaos as it overtook the world soon his slaves were going to bow to him. And eventually, he was going to find the fairies homeworld. Picking up the staff in his hand he peered into the small round ball where the two fairies were sleeping peacefully. How could anyone sleep through this? In the time of his great empire and altering history. They had the gall to sleep. “Denzel! What’s going on? Why did the walls turn to gold?”   
“What the?” He turned his attention to see his mother walking through the hallway. “Mother? What the heck? How are you...what?” He was fuming. With near-infinite magic at his disposal and his mother of all people was completely unaffected. Wearing her normal clothes, “Mother what are you doing here? This is my house now! My empire!”   
“What the heck are they?” She pointed towards his staff, “And what are you talking about?” Raising his giant staff he blasted his mother with a wave of magic trying to get rid of her. Send her somewhere..and she stood there a moment later. Only this time with a smile on her face. “Denzel? What the heck did you just do to me? I feel great.” She admitted.   
“This isn’t supposed to be happening! You should be bowing to me what are you still doing here unaffected?” Picking up the staff he used it to enlarge his size so he was towering over his mother who only stumbled back. And screamed filled the area as he decided to go through the walk. Screams filled the city as he grew larger to the point walking through the city was much easier. And no one was wearing slave customers or bowing to him. The entire city had been reworked in the vision of his empire, but none of them were listening to him.   
“Hey what the heck?” Crocker hit the round sphere that contained the two fairies. Which startled the sleeping toddlers, “You two have some explaining to do.”


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Crocker was very unhappy. He now had all the magic at his fingertips, but couldn't use it. As no matter how many times he tried to enslave someone or hurt them nothing would happen. Or the exact opposite… after trying to threaten a bunch of his former students. They currently sat in a cage bored out of his mind while Crocker was tapping his fingers against his chin. Thinking about how to go forward as the two of them were completely useless. And the thought finally occurred to him...if two fairies had this limit. Having more fairies would be an advantage...as they would guarantee his power to capture the world. With his giant staff, he enlarged himself he poofed to Fairy World. It was a beautiful world filled with other creatures, it was everything he had imagined it to be and more.   
Colorful, playful and the very atmosphere was magical. It left him a bit tipsy at the feeling that was flowing through him. The giant wand in the center of Fairy World was pulsating magic at such a level he couldn't describe. “Hey leave those innocent fairies alone.” Annoyed with the constant square of the two toddlers he darkened the bulb that concealed them. Silencing them in the process. All he needed was more magic at his disposal. So with a wave of his staff a magical vortex formed around Fairy World sucking the world's magical contents into him. Screams filled the void as fairies attempted to flee, but they were unimportant. All he needed was magic at his disposal… as he walked down the main avenue of Fairy World.   
The small blast of magic whirled against his armor. Turning his head to see a group of armed fairies. Which he could only laugh at, never in his miserable life had he felt so powerful. The magic surged through his body and with a single wave of his staff sent them flying. With that, he summoned a vortex only for once again the magic which he possessed to fail. How was it that every time he tried to hurt or harm anything it always failed? Groaning in frustration he slammed his staff against the ground sending shockwaves through Fairy World. Slowly reshaping it into his dream...an empire of his very own. Replacing the once beautiful landscape with a toxic version of his glorious empire, but the fairies were still free.   
Some of the fleas from the castle disappearing with a quick poof. “Hmm...what the heck is going on?”   
\---  
“Look Snooki's as much as I’d love to talk about what our daughter would look like. We need to get going before Timmy weans.” Wanda told her husband as she packed up the last bottle. After gathering a small supply bag as a just in case the two of them were deciding on what to do. They left the Turner’s kitchen, her husband thought for a moment.   
“Hmmm…” Cosmo thought for a moment. “Ooh I know we need to gather information. And of course, there's only one way to find them and a grin appeared across his face.   
“Well, I guess we could go to Timmy’s room-”   
“What?” Cosmo asked confused, “No we’re going to go two the only place to get reliable information in the world! The tv!” He shouted, grabbed his wife’s hand, and dragged her into the boy’s room. Which he poofed up a tv and Wanda could only sigh at her husband.   
“This is Fairy Hart reporting live,” the blonde-haired reporter seems spooked. “Chaos throughout Fairy World. As a tall slender man with a hump wearing blue armor has transformed our beloved home. Into a toxic wasteland that somehow is still floating in the sky. This tall man has locked himself in a castle that looks like his own head and is fuming and stumbling around. Our sources say it has something to do with his magic not working properly. Or the magic that he acquired…” The camera panned on Crocker. Who was fuming back and forth muttering to himself.   
“See I told you,” Cosmo said grinning. “And for that, I’m going to name our daughter.”   
“That wasn’t part of the agreement!” Wanda snapped back. “You don’t get to just name our daughter.” With that, she glared at her husband and he could only chuckle, turning her attention back towards the tv. A giant black swirling void had formed which began to suck up the world's magic supplies. “We need to hurry...before Timmy weans.” With that, she raised her wand and poofed both of them back to Fairy World. To save their children.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Crocker was tapping his forehead. The two toddlers inside his staff were floating down towards the bottom. Both of them were dowsing off into asleep. They hadn’t eaten anything in hours. He turned his attention away from his thoughts. There was an uninvited intruder in his very own palace. The room had a golden hue to it...his eyes shifted towards his staff. Noticing that the two toddlers had drifted upwards their wings had gone into a tight formation. “Huh,” he moved upwards. Timmy’s eyes were sheepish, “Hi Wanda! Hi Cosmo!” He called out happily with a buzz. With that, he picked up his staff and sent a blast towards the two adult fairies location.   
Which finally meant he found the children's parents. Though why he called him by their first name was lost on him. “Ah hello, my winged-friends,” Crocker said with a giddy smile on his face. Walking towards a blue bubble of concealed magic that contained the two adult fairies. One of them was green in hair color which he guessed was Cosmo. The other he guessed was Wanda for some strange reason the two of them looked familiar. “Strange… you're like an old friend. A long-distance memory huh. Anyway. How are you? Nice day to bow down to the Crocker empire!” With that, he held out his staff and the two fairies were absorbed into the blue sphere.   
“Are you two okay?” Wanda asked. Even if she already knew the answer it was rather soothing to see them again. “And next time we try to save you. Don’t try and tell him we're coming.” Timmy winced and looked down only to move into her arms and rested his head against her chest. Poof floated into her arms and Wanda could only roll her eyes. “Here Cosmo you take them.” Cosmo nodded his head with a smile.   
“Well now what do we do?” He asked.   
“I don’t know,” Wanda admitted. Pulling out her wand she poofed the satchel which she rummaged through. To find the bottle that she had made earlier in the day. “Here Timmy drink this.” The toddler raised his eyebrow at her.   
“What do you think I am? A toddler. I’m 10,” he said with a fume above his head. Wanda could only roll her eyes. It didn't help that he was half-asleep, angry, and hungry. “I don’t need a baby bottle and Poofs too old.” He said with a yawn. Crocker moved with a grin on his face.   
“Please,” Wanda pleaded with him. “It will make you feel better-”   
“No, and that's final!” His agitation she sighed and wrapped her arms around him with a smile on her face. He snuggled into her chest she was going to fight him and carefully stroked his hair. Before Timmy could respond Wanda pushed the bottle into his mouth. “Woah this is smoothing,” he replied with a sheepish grin. Closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. Poof was asleep in Cosmo’s arms and both of them were unsure of where to go.   
“Cute,” Crocker said. “Now then since you two are adults. Why isn’t the boy’s magic working? Second, what is your other son parasitizing magic from your first?” Wanda never responded, just tightened her grip. Not enough to disturb Timmy who was almost asleep...now all she needed to do was find a way out. “Not much of a talker are we? Well, I can fix that!” With that, he moved his giant hand into the round blue sphere that protected them. And snatched Timmy from her arms which left the bottle to hit the floor.   
“Timmy!” Wanda screamed, “Let him go, he's just a baby!”   
“Hmmm how sad,” Crocker said. Tightening his grip around Timmy who eyes jolted up in anger.   
“Let me go!” He yelled furiously. Wanda looked at Cosmo who had the same look on his face. “I said let me go!” He screamed with a furry, Wanda poofed up the other bottle she had prepared. As the brightest form of light filled the giant castle and suddenly the entire world turned back to normal. She and Cosmo were released from the bubble and she rushed over towards Timmy. Who floated down into her arms as she placed the bottle back into his mouth.   
“You shouldn't have done that,” Cosmo said. “Wanda’s very protective.”   
“Cosmo hold Timmy will you,” Cosmo looked at his wife, but took his other son. Wanda pulled out her wand and the yellow star turned to a bright red.   
“Phooey!” Crocker said.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue   
After moving a book to the side she finally found it. Sliding it out from the bookshelf was Timmy’s rattle. He was a forgetful toddler with Poof in her arms she could only sigh, “Come on Cosmo. Timmy’s downstairs watching tv and he forgot his rattle.” Poof shook his arms and she could only smile at him. It had only been a few hours since the whole Crocker fiasco which surely left Jorgen’s hands full. They had slept the whole night and after Poof finally woke up she could only roll her eyes. Kissing Poof on the top of his head only made him giggle. “Let’s go find your brother.” Cosmo nodded his head and with that, the two of them poofed down to the Turner’s living room. Timmy was sitting on the couch, his wings neatly resting against the cushions as he watched a cartoon show. “Here you go sport.” She stretched out her arms and Timmy blinked.   
“Poof Poof!” Poof said, shaking his rattle.   
“Uhh okay?” Timmy said confused and looked to his side. To see both of his human parents standing there. “Ahh aren’t you guys suppose to be-”   
“Sport, just take your brother already,” Timmy burgling took Poof in his arms. “Now go and play. Yes, this is against Da Rulez, but we don’t care. On top of that Jorgen’s letting us. In fact, he’s paying so that we can and no tv.” Wanda said, scolding him, “And here’s your rattle.” Timmy grumbled but took the rattle into his hand. He floated up into the air and Wanda placed the wand behind her back transforming him back into his human form. He hit the couch but didn’t even realize it.   
“You know,” Timmy said after a moment. “Even though Jorgen acts like a jerk sometimes. He really is the nicest guy once you get to know him.”   
“Poof,” Poof said nodding his head. With that, Timmy walked and Poof floated towards another area in the house. She could only roll her eyes.   
“So is that Timmy’s brother?” Mrs. Turner asked. Exhaustion was obvious on her face.   
“Yup,” they both said in sync.   
“Ah,” Mrs. Turner said quietly. Before she plopped herself onto the couch.   
“Do you need the medicine?” Her husband asked.   
“No,” Mrs. Turner asked.   
“Can we borrow Timmy for two weeks?” Wanda asked, “That way you can enjoy yourselves before the big surgery.” She said scratching the back of her head. “We could even send you over to the casino. With an unlimited cashback credit card. Thought its against Da Rulez someone in your situation-”   
“You don’t even have to ask,” she replied. “He’s your son in many more ways than he’s mine. So just go...and that would be dear.” Wanda nodded her head and with that poofed back up to Fairy World. With Timmy and Poof in tow. Leaving them with the card, a hotel reservation, and directions. Down to the reservation where the Dimmesdale hotel was.   
\---  
Jorgen poofed himself into the fairy's house and looked around. They were in their house in Fairy world which he didn't even know they had. “I have reports that you two have been violating Da Rulez!” Wanda and Cosmo looked at one another. As Poof was resting on Timmy’s shoulders as the two of them were asleep. “And...what’s going on?”   
“Well do you see any rule violations?” Cosmo asked. Jorgen shook his head, “Do you have proof there have been any rule violations?” Again he shook his head, “Then there's no rules violation.” He frowned.   
“Hmm, what are you hiding?” He asked.   
“Sleeping children,” Wanda replied. “And if you wake them up you're going to pay for it.” With that, she handed him a bill, “Anyway here’s the bill.” With that, she raised her wand and poofed the man home. He was going to have a fun few days going over the huge stack of bills that had piled up.  
\---  
Melody stood in the center of the road. Watching the station wagon as it burned slowly to the ground. A smile crossed her face, “And now my revenge has been served.” With that, she walked away leaving the humans inside the station wagon. With that, she placed out her hand and released a wave of pure magic. Which hit the car sending it tumbling down the cavern. At one point it would be known as Timmy’s cavern, but now it's no more. “Now then to the future. Time to pay an old friend a visit.” With that, she walked away leaving Timmy’s human parents to pay.


End file.
